PROMISES
by jorishforeverr
Summary: In life,there are promises wc are never expected to be made,promises wc are meant to be & promises wc are meant to be broken.Read on how John,Trish,Stacy,and Randy handled these promises & how they overcame the games destiny played on them. R & R
1. The Fixed Marriage

JohnxTrish, RandyxStacy Fic. Hope you readers will like my story! This is the first chapter. Sorry for the little dialogues. I'm going to add more dialogues on chapter 2.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own John Cena, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, and Stacy Keibler!

* * *

"Do you, John Felix Anthony Cena, take Patricia Anne Stratigias, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

John Cena could still not believe what was happening around him. He tried to bear all the pain he feels and accept the fact that HE WAS GETTING MARRIED—not to the girl of her dreams, but to his bestfriend's girlfriend. Before he began to speak, John looked at the crowd. Quickly he spotted his supposed-to-be fiancée, Stacy Keibler. Stacy, aware of that, tried to give John the most cheery smile she could give, fighting off her tears and hiding all the pain she feels. With that John did not feel any better, but he had no choice but to say… "I do."

As he said those two powerful words, Stacy could no longer have control of her tears. How could the world be so mean to both of them? Is it wrong for them to love each other? If only she could do something. But right there, she watches the love of his life being married to her bestfriend.

"And do you, Patricia Anne Stratigias, take John Felix Anthony Cena to be your lawfully wedded husband?

As the priest finishes his question, Trish suddenly found his boyfriend for 5 years, Randy Orton, at a corner. She suddenly recalled how happy they were, they were engaged, and their relationship was going great! No one expected for this to happen.

Trish's eyes started to become watery, Randy knew that she was about to cry. He stared deeply into Trish's eyes and mouthed off the words: "Baby, I'm fine, its okay" to her and gave her a little smile. He then turned his back on her for he did not want Trish seeing him cry. Randy loves Trish so much that he did not want her hurting because of him.

Trish wiped off the tears from her cheeks. Hiding all the pain, she finally cleared her throat and said… "I do."

At a corner, Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle was watching the wedding.

"Our plan is working! Oh my god we have to celebrate!" Candice whispered to Torrie

"Candice, this is just the beginning." Torrie replied as she smiled devilishly.

The two divas started to giggle.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

For a moment, the newly wedded couple stared at each other. John did not want to hurt Randy and Stacy, so John just gave Trish a friendly kiss on the cheek. Trish was glad they had the same thought in mind.

"Its just four years Trish, you can do this. Then you're free again." Trish said to herself.

"In four years time, I'm free from this stupid agreement. Then Stacy and I could finally get married." John thought to himself.

The newly-wed couple walked down the aisle as they were showered by beautiful flowers and cheered on by their loyal fans. They tried to look happy for the crowd, but deep inside they were hurting, a lot.

* * *

Why were they married at the first place? You'll find out on the next chapter! Seems like it's a RandyxTrish, JohnxStacy fic huh? You'll find out how it became a JohnxTrish RandyxStacy fic at the latter part of the story. Please Review, I would really appreciate your comments so that I could improve on it. Please bear with me it's my first time to write!  I'll update the story soon! 


	2. Flashback:Randy & Trish

Hi guys sorry I haven't updated very soon. I was trying to make the next chapter better and clearer for you to read. Please take note that I made the WWE storylines myself. It is not based on any original storyline from the WWE. Just in case you get confused. Well here it is.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any WWE superstars or divas in this story!

* * *

**Flashback 1**- Randy and Trish 

"And here is you winner and the number 1 contender for the world heavyweight title, Randy Orton!" Lilian Garcia said over the microphone.

The referee raised Randy's hand in victory on the match w/c should determine who the number 1 contender for the Heavyweight title would be. Fans were cheering for him. He waved to his fans once more and then headed backstage.

"Hey baby, great match out there!" Trish said as she kissed Randy on the cheek.

"Thanks babe, hey your match is next, you better get ready." Randy said

"Yeah, I'll see you later then." Trish replied as she was about to walk away

Randy held her wrist and pulled her back and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Trish smiled against his lips and gladly kissed back. Randy finally broke the kiss and said

"Good luck on your match babe, I know you'd kick Candice's ass."

Trish giggled. "Oh yeah I will!"

And Trish started to get ready while Randy headed to his locker room.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, and is for the WWE women's championship." Lilian said over the microphone.

Candice's music hit. "The challenger, making her way to the ring, from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Candice Michelle." Lilian said. Other fans booed while others whistled. She acted like a slut as she walked towards the ring. When she reached the ring she did her Go Daddy dance.

Then Trish's music hit. The fans cheered. "And making her way to the ring, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, she is the WWE women's champion, Trish Stratus!" Fans cheered louder as she waved to the people and headed to the ring.

The bell rang. The match officially started. The two divas exchanged punches and kicks. It was a close match. Candice attempted to clothesline Trish, but Trish ducked. When Candice turned to Trish, Trish suddenly delivered the Chick Kick. She pinned her 1-2-3!

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!" Lilian announced.

Fans cheered again. Trish blew kiss to her fans before she headed backstage.

"You kicked ass out there babe!" Randy said as she hugged Trish

"Thanks baby, your good luck kiss really helped you know!" Trish said as she smiled to her boyfriend.

Randy smirked. "It helped, huh? Well what about a congratulation kiss?" Randy leaned and kissed Trish passionately. They kissed for a couple of minutes. Then they finally pulled apart.

"Hey you wanna eat somewhere and celebrate our wins tonight? Randy asked.

"I'd love to. But I have to take a shower first and dress up, and then we could go." Trish replied.

"Okay, I'll meet you in your locker room. I'll go get ready too. Love you babe," Randy said.

"Love you too, baby" Trish said as she headed to her locker room.

At a corner, Candice Michelle was actually watching them. She heard the whole thing. She had this evil look on her face.

* * *

Still wondering why it's Randy and Trish together instead of John and Trish, and Randy and Stacy? The answer will be on the next chapters. But for chapter 3, it would be a flashback on John and Stacy. Please Review. I really would appreciate it. Thanks! ) 


	3. Flashback:John & Stacy

Hi again guys… Well I updated as soon as possible this time, Haha… this time it's a flashback on John & Stacy… Again I made the WWE storylines myself. It is not based on any original storyline from the WWE. It is sort of similar to the second chapter. Here it is…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any WWE superstars or divas in this story!

* * *

**Flashback 2- John and Stacy**

On Smackdown…

"This opening match is a bra & panties match." Chimel said over the microphone.

Male fans started to cheer and some whistled.

Torrie Wilson's music hit. Most fans booed.

"Making her way to the ring, from Boise, Idaho, Torrie Wilson." Chimel said

Torrie acted like a whore as she walked towards the ring. She raised an eyebrow on the fans who were booing her. The boos became louder.

Then Stacy Keibler's music hit. Fans started to cheer.

"And the opponent, from Baltimore, Maryland, Stacy Keibler." Chimel said

Stacy waved to her fans. She did her famous entrance on the ropes. The fans cheered louder and the male fans whistled.

Eventually the match started. The two divas had a stare down, then suddenly Torrie pushed Stacy off her feet. Torrie kneeled to take off Stacy's top, but Stacy pushed her hard to make her fall off on her butt. When Torrie was almost on her feet, out of nowhere Stacy went for a roll-up and successfully took of Torrie's skirt! Stacy was then trying to impress her fans by holding Torrie's skirt up in the air. Torrie who was behind Stacy and was back to her feet, hit Stacy in the back. Stacy fell face first on the canvas making her unconscious for a while. Torrie was then able to take off Stacy's skirt. She imitated what Stacy did a while ago and tried to impress the fans. But instead she received boos. She became distracted by the boos, so as she turned to Stacy… Stacy delivered the Roundhouse kick on her! Torrie became unconscious. Stacy took off Torrie's top and won the match!

"Here is your winner, Stacy Keibler!" Chimel announced over the microphone. Stacy waved to her fans and then headed backstage.

Stacy was heading to her locker room when suddenly someone covered her eyes.

"What the fuck?! Who is this? Let go of me!!" Stacy shouted

"Guess who?" The mysterious voice whispered to her.

Stacy smiled. She knew it was her boyfriend, John Cena. "Baby!"

John removed his hands from Stacy's eyes. Stacy turned to John and hugged him.

"Hi baby. Hey you were so hot out there! Actually I wanted Torrie to win the match because I wanted to see you in your bra and panties" John said smirking at Stacy

Stacy giggled. "Oh shut up!" The two laughed.

"Well my match will be in a while, I have to get ready." John said

"Yeah, see you later future WWE Champ" Stacy said as she kissed him in the cheek

John smiled, "We'll see"

John went to get ready for his match as Stacy watched him walk away.

Moments later it was the main event. JBL vs. John Cena for the WWE Championship.

John's music hit first. Fans cheered for him.

"Making his way to the ring, from West Newbury, Massachusetts weighing 248 lbs, John Cena!" Chimel said.

Then JBL's music hit. Fans started to boo.

"And making his way to the ring, from New York City weighing 290 pounds, John Bradshaw Layfield!" Chimel said.

The bell rang. The match officially started. At first it seemed that JBL was winning. He was beating up John and John was too week to fight back. When John rose to his feet, JBL was setting him up for his finishing move, clothesline from hell, but John was able to duck. JBL lost his balance and tripped, he fell face first on the canvas in the middle of the ring. With that John quickly went for the STFU. JBL was trapped. He had no choice but to tap out. The fans shouted and some gave John a standing ovation. He overcame the odds!

"Here is your winner, and your new WWE Champion, John Cena!" Chimel announced

The referee raised John Cena's hand in victory and handed him the WWE Championship belt. He face was filled with surprise and shock. He still could not believe that he is the WWE Champion! He climbed on the second turnbuckle and raised his newly won belt to the fans. The fans clapped for him. He saluted the fans once more then headed backstage.

Backstage, John was silent and was just staring at his title belt. The suddenly he heard a sudden squeal from a familiar voice.

"Oh my god John you did it! Congratulations baby!" Stacy said while running towards John.

John just smiled and lifted Stacy from the ground. Stacy hugged him and kissed him passionately. John kissed back. After a couple of minutes they pulled apart.

"Hey I have an idea, I know you must be tired, so why don't we spend this night together huh, Champ?" Stacy said smiling

John smirked. "Depends on what your plans are…"

Stacy hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Oh, shut up! I was thinking of eating someplace… and not making out, Mr. WWE Champion! Our schedules are hectic tomorrow so we better not miss even an hour of sleep tonight." Stacy said.

"Okay ma'am, whatever you say." John replied

"Good. Now go get ready and I'll meet you in the lobby." Stacy demanded.

"Okay baby, I'll see you then. Love you." John said

"Love you too." Stacy said as she kissed John in the cheek.

* * *

Well that's the end of Chapter 3. Read on to Chapter 4 to see what's next. Please review! I really would appreciate it. Thanks! ) 


	4. Flashback: Plans

Here's the chapter 4 of the story. This is still a flashback.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the WWE superstars or divas in the story!

* * *

Chapter 4: Flashback no 3- Plans

Stacy entered the divas locker room where Torrie Wilson, Dawn Marie, Christy Hemme and the other divas were taking a shower and dressing up. Stacy went straight to her things and took her cell from her bag. She dialed Trish's number

(n/a please take note, Smackdown and Raw were simultaneously going on that night so it was the same night on the previous chapter)

Trish heard her cell ring. She quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Trish answered

"Trishy!" Stacy said nearly screaming

"Stace! How are you? Hey by the way congratulations, I watched John's and your match. You did awesome!" Trish said

"Thanks, you did too and so did Randy. Hey you have any plans tonight?" Stacy asked

"Well Randy and I are going out tonight! What about you?" Trish asked

"John and I are going out tonight too!" Stacy said

"Oh my God this is so a co-insidence!" Trish said

"Hey I have an idea, why don't we all go out together?" Stacy said cheerfully

"That would be nice! Because it's been a long time since I saw my best friend besides Amy, and I miss you already." Trish said.

"Awe… I miss you too, Trishy!" Stacy said

"So where would you like to eat?" Trish asked.

"Hmm… What about Applebees?" Stacy said

"Okay, so we'll see you there! Are you planning to inform John about our plan?" Trish asked

"Nope. Let's surprise him and Randy!" Stacy answered

Trish giggled. "Okay, I'll go get ready now, see you after an hour, bye!"

"Okay, bye!" Stacy said as she hung up her phone. She was so excited for tonight! She took her towel and took a shower.

Torrie overheard the whole conversation of Stacy and Trish. She quietly took her cell and went outside the Divas' Locker room. She dialed Candice's number.

"Hello?" Candice answered

"Candice, its Tor." Torrie whispered

"Why are you whispering?" Candice asked

"Because the other bitches might hear me. Have you heard of Trish and Randy?" Torrie asked

"Oh yeah I did. I heard the whole thing. They were planning to eat in someplace. Girl, are you planning something?" Candice said with and evil smile

"Oh yeah. They're eating in Applebee's with John and Stacy." Torrie said smiling too

"Well look at the right timing we have here." Candice said

"It's go time. I'll see you in Applebee's in an hour." Torrie said

"Okay, bye." Candice said.

They both hung up their phones.

* * *

What are Candice and Torrie planning? And why? What do they want from the 2 couples? You'll find out on Ch 5… Again please review… Thank u so much ) 


	5. Flashback:Incidents at Applebee's

Hey guys sorry for the VERY late update… This chapter is sort of longer than the previous chapters… hope you'll like it… Please take note this is still a FLASHBACK.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars or divas in this story!

* * *

**Continuation of Flashback **

An hour later at Applebee's…

"Come on, Johnny, we're gonna be late!" Stacy said as she was gently pulling John towards the entrance door of Applebee's

"Late for what, baby?" John asked

Stacy stopped in her tracks. She was trying to make something up to cover what she just said.

"Oh, umm… late for, our date! Yeah, that's right… Our date… We were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago." Stacy said. She was biting her bottom lip like she was nervous or something

_Oh shit this is so gonna make it all obvious to John! _Stacy thought to herself

John gave a weird look to Stacy. "Okay." He said with a suspecting face

On the other hand...

"Baby, would you please hurry up a little?" Trish said as she was walking faster and faster, nearly running. They were in Applebee's parking lot.

"Hey, what's with all the rush babe?" Randy said as he was catching up with Trish.

Trish wasn't paying attention to Randy and just kept walking.

"Are we meeting someone there?" Randy asked

"No! Why the hell would we be meeting someone there? … Unless we unexpectedly meet someone there, or maybe a couple… of people." Trish said

_What did I just say?! This is so going to spoil the fucking surprise! _

Randy wore a suspicious look. "Well, maybe we will. We should go inside to find out." Randy said as he opened the door for Trish.

"Right." Trish said as she entered.

Meanwhile, John and Stacy were sitting in a table. Stacy kept on looking around like she was finding something. "What's taking them so long?!" Stacy murmured to herself.

"Who?" John asked

One of Stacy's weaknesses was murmuring or whispering loud, so John heard her murmur.

Stacy wore a shocked face. She had to making something up. "The… the waiters! What's taking them so long to take our order? I'm so fucking hungry!" Stacy said.

"Be patient, baby." John said

On the other hand Trish was also looking around, and eventually she spotted John and Stacy. Trish held Randy's hand. "Babe, I wanna sit right over there." Trish said as she pointed to a table next to John & Stacy's. Randy nodded and they walked towards the table.

Stacy looked around again. This time she saw Randy and Trish walking towards a table next to theirs. She then looked and tried to act normal. Randy and Trish occupied the next table. Stacy looked back and pretend to see who occupied the table next to her and John. Trish did the same. The two pretended to be surprised.

"Oh my gosh! This is so a coincidence!" Stacy said

"Hi Stace!" Trish said as she stood to hug Stacy. "Well look at this, best friends meet unexpectedly on an ordinary day with their boyfriends who are on a date on the same restaurant!" Trish said

"Isn't it a coincidence guys?" Stacy said to Randy and John.

Randy and John looked at each other.

"Uh huh." The two guys chorused sarcastically. They both raised an eyebrow on their girlfriends.

Trish sighed. "Okay fine, you got us!" Trish said as she sat on her seat.

"We were just trying to surprise you!" Stacy added

"Well, you both are not quite good in keeping surprises" John said

"I'd have to agree with John." Randy said

Trish and Stacy exchanged looks. It's more like a "girl talk" and they understood each other without saying a word.

"Fine, but don't expect any love-making later." Stacy said

"Same goes for you, Randy. For a week." Trish said

"Uh-huh." Stacy agreed

Randy and John looked at each other. Then Randy and John looked at Trish and Stacy with their puppy pout look. They knew the two divas could not resist that look.

"Oh come on, babe. Though you and Stacy both suck in keeping surprises, you two are still the hottest, sexiest and most beautiful divas in the WWE." Randy said as he wrapped his arm around Trish and pulled her closer to Him. Trish wore a little grin. Stacy grinned at Randy.

"Randy's right. Nobody's perfect, babe. And its really cute when you and Trish spoil surprises and try to make up for it. That's one of the reasons I love you, and I'm sure that's one of the reasons Randy loves Trish as well." John said as he kissed Stacy's cheek. Stacy's grin grew wider. So did Trish's.

Randy nodded his head in agreement as he looked at Trish and Stacy.

Trish and Stacy smiled at each other. Then Trish finally spoke, "Okay fine, we're taking back what we said."

"Yeah" Stacy said in agreement.

"Yes!" Randy and John shouted in chorus.

The two divas giggled.

The two couples eventually ordered their food. While waiting for the food to arrive, two unwanted people arrived…

"Wow, what a coincidence!" A familiar voice said.

They 4 turned around to see who it was. It was Torrie with Candice. Trish and Stacy rolled their eyes.

"Hey Randy," Candice said in a seductive voice

Randy didn't answer back. Trish gave an evil look to Candice.

"John, I haven't seen you in a while," Torrie said as she smiled to John

Trish replied for John, "How stupid Torrie. I'm sure you've seen him a while ago on Smackdown, bitch."

Randy bursted into laughter, so did Stacy. John smiled at Trish.

"She's got a point there, woman." John said to Torrie

Torrie was embarrassed, but refused to show that she was. Instead she wore a fake smile.

"Mind if we join you?" Candice said as she was about to sit on a chair next to Stacy's seat. But Stacy pulled the chair from its position, making Candice fall on her butt. Then she said to Candice, "Yeah, we mind."

Randy, John and Trish laughed again.

Like Torrie, Candice wore a fake smile to hide that she was embarrassed. Torrie helped her stand.

"What the hell do you want from us anyway, bitches?" Stacy said

"Yeah, spit it out now coz your wasting our time." Trish said

Torrie and Candice looked at each other. Then Torrie finally spoke.

"Your boyfriends." Torrie said

Randy and John looked at each other. Trish was pissed off. Stacy could no longer hold her temper.

"Hey, back off slut, coz if you lay even a finger on my boyfriend, your ass is so mine!" Stacy shouted at Torrie and pushed her away.

Trish stood, "Same goes for you, Candice! Oh yeah and if you're planning to take the Women's Championship title off my waist, you would have to go through me first, bitch." Trish said

At that moment Trish and Stacy were about to hit Torrie and Candice, but John and Randy stood up to stop Trish and Stacy.

"We'll see about that." Torrie said

"Yeah, we'll see." Candice agreed

"Well, we have to go, I don't want to waste my time fighting these worthless bitches." Candice said

"Yeah. Well, bye Randy and John…Hope to meet you again some time." Torrie said. She and Candice blew a kiss on John and Randy. Then eventually they left.

John and Randy let go of Stacy and Trish. Stacy and Trish were both pissed.

"Babe, you and Trish don't need to worry about us. John and I would never have an interest on those whores." Randy said

"Yeah, and you and Trish know that I and Randy will only love you two and no one else."

Trish and Stacy smiled at Randy and John.

"You know what, these guys are right. And Trish, you don't need to worry about Candice going for your Women's Championship belt, because I don't think she has a damn chance to win over you." Stacy said

Trish giggled on Stacy's thought. "Yeah, let's not make those sluts ruin our night. We should have fun with our boyfriends tonight. Besides, I trust them so I don't think they'd cheat on us, especially with those sluts." Trish said

Randy and John smiled.

"Oh, here comes are food." John said

"Goodie!" Stacy said

The two couples enjoyed the rest of the night talking and eating together.

* * *

Well, that ends this chapter. I'm really sorry for the late update guys, I'd update sooner next time. Read on to the next chapter to find out what's happening next. The next chapter would be about the two couples and how happy they were before. It would also be the continuation of Torrie's and Candice's plan. Please review on this chapter. Thanks. 


End file.
